


Human

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek's proud, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, let me go, I’m gonna rip him apart-“<br/>“Hey, there will be no ripping anyone apart tonight.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

“Derek, Derek stop, it doesn’t matter-“

“Like hell it doesn’t matter. He touched what is mine.” Derek said as he growled at the man who had just slapped Stiles’ ass and the people in the bar slowly backed away from the angry alpha. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment on him not being anybody’s since it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to challenge his alpha’s authority right now. “Stiles, let me go, I’m gonna rip him apart-“

“Hey, there will be no ripping anyone apart tonight-“

“What’s the matter Hale? Is your little pet too much for you?” the alpha in front of them laughed and Derek barred his teeth in rage. “I bet I’d do better than you, he’d probably spread his legs immediately for me, eager for my knot.”

Derek looked at Stiles with a smug smile when he saw his calm face, a face Derek had seen so many times and he’d come to fear.

The man was so doomed.

He gently caressed Stiles cheek and smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t overdo it like last time, okay babe?” Stiles huffed and glared at him, slowly turning around to face the other man. The other looked at him with a confident look in his eyes but it slowly melted into confusion when Stiles pulled out two daggers, both stinking of wolfsbane.

“Do you honestly believe you can-“ he interrupted himself with a scream when Stiles slashed him across the face with one of the knives while the other made a deep cut in his chest. He kicked the alpha hard in the stomach before he could heal, looking coldly down at him. He walked over to him and placed on of his feet on his chest, shoes dicking into the deep wound making him whimper in pain and crouched down so that he could look the werewolf in the eyes. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything another werewolf, a beta, landed beside them with a pained groan and Stiles looked behind him with a smile to see Derek standing behind him, wolfed out and dramatically crossed arms.

“Now, as I was about to say,” he leaned even further down so that the alpha could hear him, pressing one of his knives to the other’s throat, not enough to break the skin, but enough for him to feel the pain from the wolfsbane  “Derek and I, we’re equals _in every way,_ meaning I’m just as strong as he is. Everything he can do, I can do too, perhaps better.”

“I would be offended but since it’s true I can’t really do that.” Derek agreed from behind him and he smiled lovingly at his alpha before turning his attention back to the other werewolf.

“You’re lucky I don’t wanna explain to my dad why I put yet another werewolf in the hospital or I wouldn’t have held back.” Stiles snarled and stood up with a huff, cleaning his knife in his pants. He turned around to smile brightly at his alpha, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, taking his hand.

“It’s been fun boys. Hope I’ll see ya again.”

“You little son of a bitch-“ the alpha sneered, quickly reaching out for him but Derek grabbed his arm at the same time as Stiles whirled around and slammed his knife into his shoulder, making him scream in pain as he slowly turned the blade around in the wound.

“Don’t. Ever. Mention. My mother.” Stiles hissed and pulled the knife to the side, cutting a large rift at his collarbone until he met a bone, stopping his blade.

“It’s such a shame you dogs heal so fast. I would love to mark you up, show everybody that they should never underestimate us humans. We can do far more than you think.” With a sudden move he pulled his knife out, turning around again, grabbing Derek’s hand when he let go of the other alpha’s arm. The people around them parted to let them through, making Derek smirk, looking at his mate proudly.


End file.
